


情書 The love letter

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 這是二人仍在維多利亞湖基地就學時的故事。一位女生拜托諾茵替她代交情書給薩古斯，引起諾茵和薩古斯很多想法…A girl asked Noin to give her love letter to Zechs,  which aroused many ideas between them.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 1





	情書 The love letter

坐在床上的露洛莉亞‧諾茵凝視著手上米白色的信封好幾分鐘了。

她內心有種怪異的感覺。理論上在她這種十二、三歲的年紀，女生總愛給喜歡的男生寫情信，這沒甚麼令人感到害羞，而且米白色的信封沒有一點花紋，看上去平凡極了，就算交給對方，在未打開之前，應該也不會察覺是封情書吧？可是，她仍然感到為難和害羞，並且為自己有這種怪異的感覺感到不可思議，這正是為甚麼她會獨個兒呆站幾分鐘的原因。害羞，因為這封信寫給薩古斯‧馬基斯；怪異，因為寫信的人並不是她。

當同班的露‧露卡將信件委托她交給薩古斯的時候，她覺得奇怪極了。

這種信件…為甚麼讓我轉交？

因為妳跟他比較稔熟…

我意思是…應該由你親自交給他吧？

可是…他太酷了，面對著他…我會臉紅…

諾茵確信她當時一定反了白眼。

交信是個輕易的動作，她跟男主角每星期至少兩天會一同午餐。她跟他的親近在校內已經非常著名。「薩古斯和諾茵…」由兩人名字作開首的說話在軍校裡並不罕見，不獨成績表排行榜上，連課後話題也一樣。

只是他們是那麼的親近，卻又偏偏那麼光明正大。緋聞滿天的薩古斯跟背景清白的諾茵一起行動，卻一直沒被傳出過任何過火的傳言。這好奇怪，要不是大家把她當為男生，就是認為她這個人沒女性吸引力。諾茵寧可相信前者。

但當露‧露卡請她當傳信人時，她有那麼一丁點兒感到不高興。這等於告訴她…她沒有威脅性。

她望向鏡子，掃了掃前額的瀏海。

其實，我長得還不錯嘛…

每個人進入軍校都有不同的目的，但肯定不是談戀愛。諾茵清楚知道自己在做甚麼和要做甚麼。雖然早有捨棄女性身份的覺悟，但也不代表她可以容忍作為女性的尊嚴受損。

頭髮剪得太短看來像個男生？沒有塗保養品所以令皮膚黑黝黝不夠白晢？眼神太倔強缺少了女性的溫柔？還有額頭上的那道小疤痕…同班好幾個女生都為她感到難過，反應之大遠超過受害人本身。現在想起來，她當時的反應應該被歸納為「不合理」？

她比劃著臉蛋的輪廓，眉頭不自覺皺起。在學術的範疇她充滿自信；但作為女性的魅力…也許她應該做點甚麼才行。

當情書交給薩古斯的時候，是午飯後的散步時間。教學大樓後有一段恬靜的小徑，當下午有空檔的時候，薩古斯喜歡一個人去散步。後來跟諾茵諗熟了，他把這個喜好跟她一起分享。

「給你的。」將米白色的信封交出去時，早已消化了消息的諾茵動作乾脆俐落。

「…給我？」很明顯，他知道這是一封甚麼類型的信件，所以他才會有猶疑。

他的猶疑是因為驚訝於交信人是她？那麼，這算是正面還是負面反應呢？諾茵觀察著男生的舉動。薩古斯凝視她手上的信封半分鐘，墨鏡遮蓋了他的表情，但諾茵可猜想得到，他一定覺得很奇怪。

「不是我寫的，我只負責傳遞。」雖然沒想像過男生收到她的「情書」應該有哪種反應，但她確信起碼應該感到高興和自豪吧。對於薩古斯的猶疑諾茵感到尷尬。

當知道實情後，薩古斯的抬頭望著她，然後輕輕的吐了口氣。他接過信件，然後隨手放進口袋裡，繼續他的散步。

「不要看看內容嗎？」諾茵跟隨著他的步伐。

薩古斯只輕輕搖頭，沒有回答。

諾茵呼了口氣。想到自己大概問了一個很失禮的問題，她跟他道歉︰「因為我在所以不方便吧？抱歉，那麼我先迴避一下。」

「喂！」薩古斯拉著回頭準備離開的諾茵的手。

這舉動教諾茵疑惑。她回過頭來，凝望著薩古斯。在這句「喂」後，他應該還有甚麼準備補充吧？但似乎不然。

然後，他輕輕放開手，這次到他呼了口氣了。

「這裡是軍校，我不需要這種家家酒的玩意。」回過神來，展露出來的是他那招牌的淡定姿態。

「很冷淡嘛。」她輕鬆的回答了一句試圖緩和緊張感。覺得剛才擔心他為難原來也是多餘的，「你剛才以為情書是我寫的吧？」

「你為甚麼會有這種想法？」他故意提高聲調，並揚起一邊眉，用挑釁的語調說著。

這種輕挑並不似是薩古斯的風格。諾茵正納悶。面對著薩古斯的「不合作」，她決定也擺出個旗鼓相當的陣勢來。

「先回答我，你剛才的反應代表甚麼呢？」

薩古斯哼的笑了出來卻沒有回答。

「意思是你感到可笑嗎？」

平常總是進退得宜，絕不窮追猛打的諾茵，今天的態度相當奇怪。薩古斯疑惑的望著她。

「做這種幼稚的事不像妳的風格。」

是指寫情書還是窮追猛打？諾茵為他的說話而錯愕。回想剛才的反應，她的舉動似乎失態了。

我真是太幼稚了，竟然做出這種失禮的事…會被討厭的。

稍稍低下頭，諾茵嘆了口氣︰「總之，情書交到你手上了，我的任務也完成了。」她瞄了瞄薩古斯，然後表示要離開。

薩古斯望著諾茵離開的背影，一種怪異的感覺湧上心頭。

還以為是她的…

他按著自己的心臟，剛才跳得很厲害，現在稍為平復下來了。他還擔心會讓諾茵察覺。他知道自己為甚麼會覺得緊張，但事實上這是他不容許自己胡思亂想的事。雖然信件不屬於諾茵，不過，這反而讓他舒了口氣。

他追上去，拍了一下諾茵的肩膀。

回望著他的諾茵臉頰似乎還有點紅暈。

「這個給妳吧。」薩古斯把露‧露卡的信件硬塞進她手中。

「啥？」諾茵一時反應不過來。正要表示不解和為難，薩古斯將食指放在她的嘴唇前。

「要退回去還是留下來，妳自己決定。總之，我把這封信件交給妳處理了。」然後是個難得可見的、作弄諾茵後感到快感的笑容。

「可是薩古斯—」

然後，他順勢做了一個平常不曾出現在他身上的動作 — 放在她嘴巴前的食指撥弄一下諾茵的瀏海︰「我覺得，妳平常的髮型最好看。」

看著薩古斯先離開的背影，諾茵呆立當場。看著手上沒開封的情信，實在有點苦惱。不過…

從沒試過呢，竟然處於下風。

諾茵也撥弄了一下瀏海 — 在見面前，她稍微把瀏海梳理了一下 — 咬著下唇，嘴角微微向上，臉頰紅得更厲害了。

** English version**

Lucrezia Noin was sitting on the bed, stared at the beige envelope in her hand for several minutes.

There was a weird feeling in her. Actually at her age of 12 or 13 years old, girls always write love letters to boys they love. This is nothing need to be shy. Also the beige envelope had no pattern at all, it looked very ordinary. No one will noticed that this is a love letter before opening it.  
However, she still felt embarrassed and shy, and felt incredible that she has this weird feeling. This is why she stood alone for a few minutes. Shy, because this letter was written to Zechs Merquise; Weird, because it was not her who wrote the letter.

When Roux Louka from the same class entrusted her with the letter to Zechs, she felt weird.

For this kind of letter... Why do you let me forward to Zechs for you?  
It is because you are a close friend with him...  
I mean...you should give it to him yourself, right?  
But... he is so cool, I will blush and shy when facing him...

Noin was sure she must have rolled her eyes.

Handing letter was so easy. Zechs and her had lunch together at least twice a week. Her closeness with him was already very famous in school. "Zechs and Noin..." It is common to start with the names of these two persons in the base, not only on the scoreboard rankings, but also on topics after class.

However, it's just that they are so close, but they are so upright. The scandalous Zechs and the innocent Noin. Even they always spent time together, there has never been any rumors for them. This was strange. Maybe everyone regarded her as a boy or she was not attractive as a woman. Noin would rather believe the former one. 

But when Roux asked her to be a messenger, she was a little bit upset. This meaned that ... she is not threatening.

She looked in the mirror and scanned the bangs of her forehead.

Actually, I look pretty good...

Everyone entered the military academy for different purposes but it was certainly not for a relationship. Noin knew exactly what she was doing and what she is going to do. Although she has the consciousness to abandon her female identity, it does not mean that she can tolerate the loss of her dignity as a woman.

Maybe the short hair let her looks like a boy? Maybe her skin is too tanned because she never apply skin care? Maybe she eye expression is too confidence which is lack of the tenderness of women? And there was a small scar on her forehead... Some girls in the class felt sorry for her, and the reaction was far greater than the victim herself. Maybe her reaction at that time should be summarized as "unreasonable"?

She gesticulated the outline of her face and frowned unconsciously. She was confident in the academic area but for the charm of being a woman...maybe she should do something.

When the love letter was handed over to Zechs, it was time for a walk after lunch. There was a quiet trail behind the teaching building. When there was a free time in the afternoon, Zechs likes to go for a walk alone. After getting close with Noin, he shared this preference with her.

"For you." Noin, who had already digested the news, moved neatly when she handed the envelope.

"...Give it to me?" Obviously, he knew what type of letter it was. That's why he was so hesitated.

His hesitation was because he was surprised that she was the correspondent? So, is this a positive or negative reaction? Noin observed the boy's behaviour. Zechs stared at the envelope in her hand for half a minute. The sunglasses covered his expression, but Noin could guess that he must be shocked. 

"I didn't write it, I was only responsible for delivering it." Although she hadn't imagined a boy's response to receive a love letter from her, she was sure at least he should be happy and proud. Noin felt embarrassed about Zechs' hesitation.

After knowing the truth, Zechs looked up at her, then let out a soft breath. He took the letter, put it in his pocket and continued his walk.

"You don't read it?" Noin followed his steps.

Zechs only shook his head slightly without answering.

Noin exhaled. Thinking that she might have asked a very rude question, she apologized to him, "Is it inconvenient because I am here? Sorry, I am leaving."

"Hey!" Zechs took Noin's arm, who was going to turn around to leave.

She turned her head and stared at Zechs. After this "Hey", what should he go to say? But it seemed he is not going to continue the conversation. 

Then he let go of her arm gently, this time he exhaled.

"This is a military school. I don't need this kind of girl's play." After looking back, what he showed was a calm posture he usually has. 

"It's very cool of you." She replied lightly, trying to ease the tension. She thought it was unnecessary to worry about his embarrassment just now so she added, "You thought I wrote the love letter, right?"

"Why do you have this idea?" He deliberately raised his voice and said in a provocative tone.

This attitude did not seem to be Zechs' style. Noin was wondering. To confront with his "non-cooperation," she decided to put up a battle.

"Answer me first, what does your reaction just now represent?"

Zechs grinned but did not answer.

"Does it mean you feel funny to receive a love letter from me?"

Noin always responded and reacted properly. Her attitude now was just so strange today. Zechs looked at her suspiciously.

"It is not your style to do this kind of childish behaviour."

Does it mean to write a love letter or her attitude? Noin was surprised by what he said. Looking back on the reaction just now, her behaviour seemed to be gloomy.

I'm so naive to do such a rude thing...it will be disgusting.

Lowering her head slightly, Noin sighed, "Anyway, the love letter is in your hands, and my mission is completed." She glanced at Zechs and request to leave.

Zechs looked at Noin's leaving. He has a strange feeling came to his heart.

I thought it was her...

He pressed his heart which beating very hard just now. It calmed down a bit now. He also worried that Noin would notice. He know why he felt nervous, but in fact this is something he doesn't allow himself to think about. Although the letter did not belong to Noin, it made him breathe a sigh of relief.

He ran after her and patted Noin on the shoulder.

Noin's cheeks seemed to be flushed when she looked back at him.

"You take it." Zechs forced Roux's letter into her hands.

"Huh?" Noin couldn't react for a while. She wanted to express the confusion and embarrassment. At the same time, Zechs put his finger in front of her lips to stop her.

"Whether you want to give it back or keep it, I leave you to decide. Anyway, I leave this letter to you to deal with." Then there was a naughty smile on his face. 

"But Zechs—"

Zechs made an action that have never appeared on him. The finger in front of her mouth fiddled with her bangs: "I think your usual hairstyle is the best."

Zechs was leaving then. Looking at the his back, Noin stood there dumbfounded. She looked at the unopened love letter, she was really a bit distressed. But....

I have never tried it before, he has upper hand this time......

Noin also fiddled with her bangs — before meeting him, she combed the bangs a bit — biting her lower lip, the corners of her mouth were slightly upward, and her cheeks became redder.


End file.
